The present disclosure herein relates to a lithium battery, and more particularly, to a lithium battery which is connected in series.
As technologies related to energy storage and energy conversion have become more important, interest in lithium secondary batteries has increased significantly. Lithium batteries may include cathodes, separators, anodes, and electrolytes. The electrolytes are made of lithium salts and solvents which are able to dissociate the lithium salts, and serve as media that facilitate a movement of ions between the cathodes and the anodes. Lithium batteries have a very high energy density compared to other batteries and can be manufactured to be small and light. Thus, lithium batteries are being actively developed to be used as a power source for mobile electronics devices. Recently, as the performance of mobile electronics devices has improved, power consumed in the mobile electronics devices has increased. There is a need for lithium batteries with high power and satisfactory discharge characteristics. Moreover, there is a need for methods that employ automation, continuous processing and mass production to manufacture lithium batteries.